dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mage
Schools Shouldn't be only five of them? Entropy, Primal, Spirit, Creation and Blood? The specializations are a variant of those, or a combination of them. Spirit Healer and Keeper are nothing but Creation. Shapeshifting may be Creation/Blood. Arcane Warrior could be Creation/Spirit or just Spirit. Force is Spirit. What I'm saying is, the specializations shouldn't be there. Or all of them should be there (there isn't Battlemage, which is Primal-Primal/Spirit). I'd prefer specializations to have their own space.--Damx (talk) 12:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Notable Mages :Discussion moved from Talk:Mage (Origins) Seems like there are a lot more notable mages than this small smattering. Should more be added? Like: Wilhelm, Fiona, Niall, Petra, Kinnon, Keili, Godwin, Connor, Malcolm, Feynriel, Ella, Quentin, Decimus, Grace, Alain, Emile de Launcet, Idunna, Danarius, Hadriana, & Varania. Some of these may not be notable enough, or spoilers, but I think Connor and Quentin are as important as, say, Janeka or Aneirin. Thoughts?Jancola c (talk) 23:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I would add Fiona (Grand Enchanter), Rhys and Adrian from Asunder to the list. And then.. what do we consider to be important? For the games I'd suggest - involved in more than one-two quests. So I'd remove Aneirin and Ketojan. I also don't think Wilhelm, Niall, Petra, Kinnon, Keili, Godwin, Ella, Quentin, Decimus, Grace, Alain, Emile, Idunna, Danarius, Hadriana and Varania qualify for mentioning. I'd definitely add Feynriel. Unsure about Connor and Malcolm. Asherinka (talk) 01:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Plural: Mages or magi? I have gone through Codex: Magic and Religion and the only instances of the plural form "Magi" I found was in the "Circle of Magi" and derived ("Magi Origin", "magi in the tower", "council of their Circle's own elder magi"); "mages", on the other hand, seems to refer both to Circle magi ("one of the mages of the Nevarran Circle") and to non-Circle mages ("hedge mages", "the true rulers within the various imperial houses-the mages"). It seems that the term "Magi" is reserved for the Circle mages, just as "magister" is for Tevinter mages. And yet we use the Category:Magi for all magic-using characters (including Flemeth and Corypheus), as if that were the proper term. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:40, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :That is likely because "magi" is the correct grammatical term for the plural. (and yes, I am saying that everyone in the game script who says "mages" is an idiot) Affiliation does not matter with this term. EzzyD (talk) 20:27, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::"Magi" and "mages" are both correct. As the use of "magi" vs. "mages" on the wiki, it's a matter of editing preferences (as with using British or American spelling). 22:03, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I am not going to argue about British and American particularities of English grammar, but shouldn't a Dragon Age wiki use the same terms as the in-game Dragon Age encyclopedia? I am not demanding to change anything right away, just pointing out that the current content implicitly contradicts the Codex. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:33, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I believe the "magi" is used more formally (since it's more archaic), but it does not mean it's incorrect to use in its plural form or that it contradicts Dragon Age. Unless you can obtain an answer from the BioWare team regarding that word, your observations are based on speculation. ::::The wiki does not have to follow the game's use of terms all the time, but we'd use whichever form is agreed upon among editors (see DA:NAME regarding this). In the case of using "magi", it was a matter of the editor who created the category first, and it hasn't been challenged until you did. If you would like to push the use of "magi" instead (since it's only a matter of editing preference at this point and would only be about consistency), I suggest that you'd propose for a change either on the forums or on the talk page of Category:Magi. 21:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Posted the question on the official forums. What the hell, maybe I get lucky... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Obviously, we weren't lucky. Our only hope now is that someone would ask the writers personally on some con or whatever... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Mages with weird powers What are the mages with abnormal powers called? like, in Asunder, Pharamond thought Coe was one since he had an ability that was unheard of. it was like a demented mage or something? what was the term again. (talk) 14:41, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Some weird powers can be simply forgotten or never discovered by scholars. For example Dreamer or shapeshifter or arcane warrior. Cole was a shade, demons can cast different spells than mages. Rage, desire and pride demons have spells that mages don't have in gameplay.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 19:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I believe the term you're looking for is "hedge mage". He says that hedge mages are generally deranged, which sounds sort of similar to "demented", so maybe that's what you were thinking. ::StillAlive (talk) 21:17, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Or "arcanist derangement". :::StillAlive (talk) 03:05, March 6, 2014 (UTC)